


The truth about the stalker

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't lie kids, Gen, Stalking, Whining, entitlement, faking minority status, liar revealed, liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis's stalker keeps claiming to be a Real Gay Man, but everyone knows the truth.





	The truth about the stalker

"Curtis is a bad faggot who is a disgrace to real gay men like me," said fuckface the stalker. "I'm a real gay man and his marrying Shiro ruined my real gay man life and hurt other real gay men."

"Oh my God will you shut the fuck up no one cares," said Keith as he and Acxa groped each other where fuckface could see it. Curtis and Shiro were off somewhere banging, because Curtis in this reality doesn't care about fuckface's feelings. Fuckface was still threatening Shiro and attacking him and accusing him of being mean to Keith no matter how many times Keith beat them up and told them to stop.

"BUT I'M A REAL GAY MAN!" Fuckface whined as they stomped and kicked and screamed. Finally the rest of the Garrison and the Coalition had enough of this crap, especially because Pidge had found out the truth about this piece of shit parading around in "monogender clothing" pretending to be a dude. But she let Allura have the honor of unmasking the asshole, who was revealed to be a straight white girl.

"I knew it!" Lance yelled. "You're just a straight bitch pretending to be a minority so you can throw your tantrums about how Curtis is a bad gay! And all because he wouldn't fuck you even if he was straight!" Fuckface, who probably has a real name but doesn't deserve to be called by it, let out a humiliated wail as she tried to hit Allura and Pidge, but Kosmo teleported her out back to the dumpster and locked her in there where she belonged.

"Let this be a lesson to other spoiled privileged bitches pretending to be a minority so they can bully other people," Allura said.


End file.
